An example of a vehicle lamp has a reflector with a plurality of reflecting elements. In the case of a backup lamp or turn signal lamp, a transparent cap covering the bulb is attached to the aforementioned reflector.
The provision of the transparent cap provides several effects. Lens steps are formed in the portion of the transparent cap which is located in front of the bulb, so that the lens steps refract the direct light beam emitted forwardly from the bulb. In this case the direct light beam may be utilized as lamp light distribution. In addition, the transparent cap may be colored (for instance an amber transparent cap). In this case, even if the lens is colorless and transparent, a colored light beam is obtained by virtue of the transparent cap. Hence, the interior of the lamp can be well seen through the lens, whereby the lamp feels deep. The vehicle lamp with the transparent cap does not have a good external appearance for the following reasons.
In general, the reflector has a reflecting surface which is obtained by aluminum vacuum deposition. Therefore, when a person observes the interior of the lamp through the lens, the reflector will glitter by the external light being reflected by a plurality of reflecting surface elements formed thereon. However, the aforementioned transparent cap, which is a transparent resin formed by injection molding, barely reflects external light, and therefore the transparent cap does not glitter. Hence, only the transparent cap appears significant as a lusterless block, not harmonious in design with the plurality of reflecting surface elements. Therefore, the lamp looks unattractive in external appearance when turned off.
One solution to the above problem is to cover the front end portion of the transparent cap with uneven reflecting boards. In this case, the transparent cap appears lustrous, and may be harmonious in design with the plurality of reflecting surface elements. That is, the external appearance of the lamp may be improved. However, this approach is disadvantageous for the following reasons.
When the lamp is turned on, the transparent cap does not shine at all, which makes the lamp unattractive in external appearance. In addition, for the same reason, the function of the transparent cap is not performed in that the direct light beam from the bulb is utilized for lamp light distribution. Thus, laying uneven reflecting boards over the front end portion of the transparent cap does not provide the desired solution to the problem.